


Keeping Buster

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [78]
Category: The Rolling Stones - Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Family Bonding, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Hazel's thoughts on her grandson





	Keeping Buster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 33. raised

It wasn't that Hazel set out to do the raising of Buster, but it was also evident that, having survived the twins, that Roger and Edith flatly needed assistance.

The twins had been more than enough trouble on their own. Meade was… her own brand of quiet fuss in the making.

Lowell, or Buster as it suited him better, was far too much to add to that.

Retirement was boring anyways, and the scamp was almost a challenge to keep up with and out of trouble.

That it gave her ringside seats to the twins' antics only added more joy.

**Author's Note:**

> As I share Heinlein's birthday, I decided to do a week of drabbles from his novels.


End file.
